halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mordant Song/The Infinite Loop
I'm trying not to be judgmental here, but I hardly think that the Forerunners would have time to build a backup Halo, because the original array was built when they were in the middle of a war against the Flood. What's more, a "spare" Halo would have no use since each ring's harmonic resonance could reach a radius of only 25,000 light years, and placed accordingly to wipe out sentient life in that particular sector of the galaxy. If tier-1 technology was capable of erasing everything in the universe (which isn't physically possible, as space expands with time), the Forerunners would have built it instead of the array. Because this article looks like it's nicely written, I don't think you wouldn't be able to grasp the concept of the Halos' purpose. So I strongly recommend you scrap this idea, and write about one of the existing ring worlds instead. You can pick any of the seven, it doesn't matter if they already exist in canon or not. }} Someone please tell me what is still wrong with this? Can't fix it without knowing how. Thanks, M.S. 00:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Vote to Namespace " gets moved to "User:Mordant Song/ .)}} Comments Namespacing is when a page moved to the user namespace, much like a talk page, where it can not access except by a direct user search and where any editing changes to it are effectively invisible. Personally, though, while the page does feature some glaring problems, I don't feel it should be namespaced because it was not given a proper chance to correct itself. The tagging of this article came in with just announcing the problems and then never stopping again to see if it was fixed. The author has requested multiple times for assistance, but people have not responded. Because of this, I don't think the article deserves yet to be namespaced. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Yes, I am new and do not quite see most of my flaws. Can someone do this one task for me? I just want to know WHAT IS WRONG? M.S. 00:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Urgent Message from the Author Someone ''has to tell me what is still wrong on this page! Please! I won't see one of my pages namespaced, so someone tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it until someone tells me what else is NCF! Please, I beg of you, M.S. 22:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Vote for namespace for #Legitimate vote, this time round. As per NCF policy. #Per above --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 02:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) "I am not dead yet" -Spartan-231 Can you not see clear, that my defeat was always near, that hope was never 'round the bend? You thus refuted me, with overconfident glee, when not one suggestion did you think to send! I will return, that I do swear. This time, no mistakes, as no one cares enough to help. -M.S. 20:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC)